


Two Conversations with the Brothers Black

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Coming Out, M/M, Post - Order of the Phoenix, Unrequited Love, Wolfstar is requited, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sirius left he and Regulus fought.<br/>After he died they reconciled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Conversations with the Brothers Black

“I hate you!” Regulus spat at his brother, who was packing up his stuff. “You’re just going to leave? For what? So you can play the rebel?”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Sirius tried to stay calm. The last thing he needed was to fight with Regulus too.

“No I don’t understand. Mother and Father used to say that maybe you were in Gryffindor because you're brave and would show the world what’s right. They don’t anymore. They just whisper about your mudblood, halfblood, and blood traitor friends and about you ‘ruined marriage prospects’.”

“You have no idea what that means do you?” Sirius snapped. “Do you even have a guess as to why my marriage prospects are ruined?”

“Because you can’t just shut up and play nice. Because you rebel against everything.”

“Because I’m bent, Regulus! I spend as much of my time as possible in broom closets shoving my tongue down Remus’s throat! And I have no plans to stop, because I love Remus Lupin! Mother and father know. Everyone knows. My marriage prospects are ruined because literally every girl Mother and Father would deem suitable’s parents know I’m queer. They’re going to kick me out anyway, so I’m leaving on my own terms.”

“I hope you die, you fucking fairy!”

“Fuck you!”

_-_-_-_-_

Regulus found his brother sobbing on the ground. He approached very slowly.

“Sirius?” He asked cautiously.

Sirius snapped his head up. “Fuck off!”

“No. I can’t. You need me and I need you, just like when we were little. You’re dead. It sucks, but he’ll join you someday.” Regulus sat on the ground a few feet away from his brother.

“He’s alone.” Sirius sobbed, mostly to himself. Then he looked pointedly at Regulus. “And I’m stuck here with you.”

“Sirius, please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I was wrong, Sirius. I was wrong to just follow along with Mother and Father’s ideas without ever thinking about them. I died trying to fix that mistake, but more importantly I was wrong about you. I’m sorry for what I said.”

“You said you hoped I died. Well, surprise, you got your wish.” Sirius spat.

“I was angry, Sirius. I thought you were being selfish, leaving me all alone to deal with our parents while you got to live with your best friend.” Regulus sighed heavily. “I was scared. Forgive me, please. I tried to fix what I could. I know you don't know how I died. I was killed, because I tried to dispose of one of the Dark Lord’s horcruxes.”

“Really?” Sirius seemed to relax a bit.

“Yeah. And about the gay thing.” Regulus chuckled awkwardly. “That was kind of hypocritical of me.”

“You are kidding me!” Sirius laughed. He’d always wanted to repair his relationship with his brother, but hadn’t even seen a chance. Maybe now was that chance.“Who?”

“You’re not going to like it.”

“Tell me.”

“Severus Snape. Do have any idea how annoying it is to have the boy you're in love with complain about being in love someone who’s in love with someone you hate all day and night is? He was an ass most of the time, but, Merlin, was his ass hot.” Regulus sighed happily. “Remember how he steered clear of you guys for two months in your seventh year, how he didn’t pick any fights or try to win back Lily?”

“No.” Sirius stared at him in amazement. “Seriously?”

“Yep. He was curious and hot, I was sixteen and horny.”

“You slept with Snape?”

“Not as much as I would have liked to, but yeah. Mother and Father were pissed. I just remember thinking ‘Sirius was right’ after that I started to question everything. Then I started planning my sabotage.”

“I’m sorry, Reg. I love you”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
